Current airsoft projectile launching systems (as well as non-airsoft systems) include pneumatic and spring power sources. Each suffer from deficiencies affecting accuracy, usability and/or durability.
For example, current spring-powered launching systems use a compressed spring to drive a piston longitudinally within a cylinder, compressing air in front of the piston. As the air is compressed, it is directed behind the projectile to launch the projectile from a barrel. The spring may be compressed by human power or by an electric motor. Due to the stresses applied by the compressed spring these types of systems are prone to mechanical failure. In addition to the deficiencies in durability, accuracy in spring powered systems is negatively affected by the impact of the piston at the end of its travel. Pneumatic launching systems that offer independent control and timing of the nozzle and valve (stacked tube configuration) are bulky and thus will not fit into the space available for an airsoft gun.
There is therefore a need for improved projectile launching systems.